Magnet
Background A song about forbidden love between two girls, "magnet" shows the emotions involved with the prejudices of homosexuality. It is implied throughout the song that the two are very deeply in love and it is no mere fantasy or a fleeting encounter. Though their love is strong they cannot help but feel that what they are doing is wrong due to the moral value forced upon them by society. The song has received multiple remixes, PVs and covers by multiple people, ranging from various shippings and even parodies. The shippings range from RinxLen to BrunoxOLIVER, covering practically all the possible couples between the VOCALOIDs. magnet has also become a "introduction" song for many new VOCALOIDs and it is common for a VOCALOID to receive a magnet cover within a day or two of their release, a practice that is not restricted to just Japanese VOCALOIDs. "magnet" is featured on the album of the same name, magnet -favorites plus-'', ''VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画(あお), 初音ミク ベスト～impacts～ and ''Download feat.初音ミク (newly arranged version). Derivative versions are located on additional albums. Controversy The original "magnet" song on Nico Nico Douga has been removed by minato due to the matter of Yunomi-P's plagiarism.Ryuusei-P's Blog: About Temporal Nondisplay of the Video "magnet" Succeeding versions |author=minato |category = Self-cover}} Lyrics Derivatives |human = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = , and |author = Neru, Gero and ASK|category = Parody, Human cover |description = A comical cover of the song. This version includes a brief dialogue and some comments of the singers, making fun about the way they sing. |title = Utaite Parody |color = pink; color:teal;}} , |author = JubyPhonic, rachie|category = Parody, Human cover |description = A parody of the song about the truth of "JubyRachie". |title = Juby and rachie's Parody |color = pink; color:teal;}}}} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. *Miku no Hi Kanshasai 39's Giving Day *Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day *MikuExpo Japan Tour Publications Piano sheet music appeared in the Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection, this song has also appeared as sheet music in the VOCALOID Best Selection series and in VOCALOID Super Selection as well. Games Gallery Concerts = Magnet_concert.png|Miku and Luka performing the song magnet in 39's Giving Day 2012. |-| Games = Magnet_Sega_Cover_art.JPG|The new cover art SEGA made for Miku Flick/02. M chou.png|Miku's ''Chou module for the song "magnet", designed by OHSE. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd. M hana.png|Luka's Hana module for the song "magnet", designed by OHSE. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd. Miku 46.jpg|Miku's Chou module for the song "magnet", designed by OHSE. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Luka 03.jpg|Luka's Hana module for the song "magnet", designed by OHSE. From the video game Hatsune Miku - Arcade Future Tone. module_chou_PDF2.jpg|Miku's Chou module for the song "magnet", designed by OHSE. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. module_hana_PDF2.jpg|Luka's Hana module for the song "magnet", designed by OHSE. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. References External links *micandonburi - Sheet music Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Hall of Fame Category:Song featured in Game Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Targets of Plagiarism or Controversy Category:Hall of Legend Category:Japanese duet songs